Price of a Smile
by moonloonstar
Summary: It sounded like a bad joke. So Lavi walks into a bar... And see's the most sobering thing he's ever seen. Mature themes/ONESHOT: If you like it I might write more...


Price of a smile fanfiction

*lavi's pov*  
Walking into the dark bar, i only hoped to grab a beer and relax. Looking for the bartender I walked up and down the bar before finally seeing the trademark vest of the bartender on a hook by the back. Sigh... No beer 'till he comes out I guess... Ambling over to a back table I dozed and people watched, always interested in what goes on around me. Who knew that small trembling boy was a major pickpocket! An young boy, too young to be near a bar, sat drinking, gambling and flirting better than his elders that were playing him in poker. The little pretty girl serving drinks who's always blushing and hiding from men, carefully patted the richer mens knees and thighs, earning oily smiles and extra orders of whiskey. The thick smoke in the bar hid many secrets it seemed. A loud yell from the poker table came from the men, all complaining as the boy won again raking in chips like an exorcist does akuma. He was a young boy, fifteen at most, with white hair, a scar on his cheek and eye, with a glass of scotch in his gloved hand and several empty bottles at his side. The white cigarette in his mouth seemed to cast gray shadows on the busty women around him. Allen? I feel i should be more surprised, but we all knew Allen had a dark side. Lenalee, Kanda, and I didn't know the how much of one he had it seems. I figured it was simply that he was a scary good poker player because of the haunting debts he paid. Who would have thought sweet polite Allen was anything but an honest boy? With the exception of gambling, Allen was humble and direct...

As I puzzled over this, I saw Allen pick one of the many women around him and push her into his lap, forcing her to straddle him as he drank the rest of the scotch.

"Awww Allen-sama, what about us? You had Mina and Tessa last week!" whined the other women acting like neglected children.

"All in good time girls, each of you will get a taste." purred Allen  
Pushing the girl off his lap, Allen grabbed two girls and took them to the back, calling over his shoulder for the girls to enjoy themselves while he was gone.  
I tiptoed over to the gambling table, turning to the three men situated there. After a few quick questions and exchanged threats I found out Allen has been coming here for two years every Friday night to gamble, drink his money away and flirt to his hearts content. The men called him 'Marian's true son' and that the only difference was that Allen always settled his debts. They glared at me as I mused about my findings untill I finall moved back to my table.  
As I sat down, Allen returned from the back thoroughly mused and covered in lipstick with two girls who had small bruises forming along their necks, small rips in their shirts and dresses, and high color in their cheeks. He held out his hand, and suddenly all the girls dropped a cigarette in his palm. " Thanks sweet hearts." Lighting his cigarette with a smile he took a few puffs, and threw it at one of the men playing poker. He caught it and threw away, as if it was a routine thing. the rest of the cigarettes went into Allen's coat.

"Boys, I think it's time I headed back, Mark thanks for taking time off to play a while. Girls I'll be back next Friday for you, so don't go and get any ideas about other men." Allen smiled and walked off, looking to all like an innocent kid. He looked like he was walking out of his last class of the day, a normal teenager to dull eyes.

"Jesus he's a scary kid, wonder what his friends are like!" sighed one of the gamblers.

" He gambles like a demon, drinks like a madman, and takes all the girls! Stupid Cross, he must've taught the thing a kid or two..." Replied a very drunk man from across the bar. He continued to stumble around and slur at the girls Allen 'entertained' hoping to gain their attention. All he got were glares of course.

"Always smiling takes a good deal of energy, even more for an exorcist though." replied the bartender, Mark I think as he grabbed Allen's bottles and threw out his cigarettes. Everyone looked at Mark, suddenly somber.

"Yes, yes it does." i stated, ignoring everyone's curious looks as I walked out, trailing after Allen. I guess you could say we both chose the same path in life. We take what we need to smile the next day. A mask of payment, and the price of a smile.


End file.
